Enemy Cards
Enemy Cards are cards in Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories that Sora and Riku can win sometimes when they defeat an enemy. Enemy cards are kept in a separate deck. In Kingdom Hearts Re:Chain of Memories, eight new enemy cards are available. The first new one is Zexion, which is obtained by defeating Zexion in the Destiny Islands, while the rest are the Organization XIII members that made their debut in Kingdom Hearts II. However, the cards of the members revealed in Kingdom Hearts II cannot be obtained until Kingdom Hearts II Final Mix+ has been cleared. In the English version, there must be a Kingdom Hearts II save file in the memory card. Normal Enemy Cards Boss Enemy Cards {| border="0" cellpadding="0" cellspacing="10" align="center" width="100%" | valign="top" width="50%"| Guard Armor Effect: Wide Attack Description: Slightly increase the range of attack cards. Duration: 30 attacks. Obtained By: Beat Guard Armour in Traverse Town. | Parasite Cage Effect: Dispel Description: Breaks an opponent's card without fail. Obtained By: Beat Parasite Cage in Monstro. |- | Trickmaster Effect: Value Break Description: When you lose a card break, reduce the value of the enemy's card by the value of your broken card. Duration: 10 breaks. Obtained By: Beat Trickmaster in Wonderland. | Darkside Effect: Mimic Description: Copy the cards your opponent is using. Nothing happens if your opponent has no card in play. Obtained By: Beat Darkside in Destiny Island. |- | Card Soldier Effect: Attack Haste Description: Increase the swing speed of attack cards. Duration: 30 attacks | Hades Effect: Berserk Description: Boost the power of attack cards when low on HP (when the gauge is flashing red). Duration: 30 attacks Other Information: Immune to fire; stunned by Ice element. |- | Jafar Effect: Attack Bracer Description: Stop enemies from breaking the attack cards you use. Duration: 20 attacks. | Oogie Boogie Effect: Regen Description: Gradually restore HP. HP returns more quickly when low. Duration: 10 uses |- | Ursula Effect: Shell Description: Halves the Magical attacks from the enemy. Summon Magic deals normal damage. Duration: 5 hits taken. | Hook Effect: Second Chance Description: Retain 1 HP after receiving a critical hit, provided that you have two or more HP left. Duration: 3 uses. Other Information: Resistant to Lightning; Stunned by Fire element. |- | Dragon Maleficent Effect: Overdrive Description: Sacrifice reload speed to power up attack cards. Duration: 30 attacks. | Riku Replica Effect: Sleight Lock Description: Keep cards used in sleights available for reloading. Duration: 5 sleights Other Information: Resistant to Fire, Ice, and Lightning element. |- | Axel Effect: Quick Recovery Description: Use cards even while staggering from damage. Duration: 10 hits taken Other Information: Immune to fire element; stunned by Ice elemental. | Larxene Effect: Dash Description: Increase running speed Duration:15 cards Other Information: Immune to Lightning; Weak to special attacks. |- | Vexen Effect: Auto-Life Description: Revive automatically when your HP reaches 0. Only a small amount of HP is restored. Duration: 1 use Other Information: Immune to Ice; Stunned by fire. | Marluxia Effect: Double Sleight Description: Use stocked cards and sleights twice in a row, however, during versus battle it bumps up the reload counter. Duration: 3 sleights Other Information: Resistant to Fire, Ice, and Lighting element and special attacks. Weak against physical attacks. |- | Lexaeus Effect: Warp Break Description: Obliterate enemies with the finishing blow of a combo with a high success rate. During versus battles you can stun your opponent. Duration: 50 attacks Other Information: Immune to Ice; Resistant to physical attacks; Weak against special attacks. | Ansem Effect: Sleight Blind Description: Conceal your stocked cards from your opponents. Duration: 10 sleights Other Information: Resistant to Fire, Ice, and Lightning element. |- | ''Kingdom Hearts Re: CoM'' Exclusive Note: All of the cards listed below (with the exception of Zexion) cannot be unlocked until Reverse/Rebirth Mode is completed (for the Japanese version, the player is required to finish Kingdom Hearts II: Final Mix+). They can then be acquired in Sora Mode in Key to Rewards rooms as Reverse/Rebirth/Final Mix+ clear bonuses. |- | Zexion Effect: Confuse Strike Description: Chance to confuse enemy as you attack. Duration: 50 attacks Other Information: Resistant to Fire, Ice, Lightning element and special attacks. | Xemnas Effect: Quick Barrier Description: Guard the 2nd hit and on of a combo attack. Duration: 3 reloads Other Information: Resistant to Fire, Ice, and Lighting element and special attacks. |- | Xigbar Effect: Shot Charge Description: Power up projectile attacks like Strike Raid, Fire...etc. Duration: 2 reloads Other Information: Resistant to Fire, Ice, and Lighting element and special attacks. | Xaldin Effect: Aero Guard Description: Aero remains in effect for a short period. Duration: 3 attacks Other Information: Resistant to Fire, Ice, and Lighting element and special attacks. Obtained By: Opening Key to Rewards chest in monstro after beating sora's story. |- | Saïx Effect: Combo Boost Description: Attack cards continue to gain strength with each successful hit until you are attacked, are on the losing end of a card break, reload, cast magic or use a sleight. Duration: 20 attacks Other Information: Resistant to Fire, Ice, and Lighting element and special attacks. | Demyx Effect: Water Charge Description: Power up water attacks like Aqua Splash, Blizzard...etc. Duration: 2 reloads Other Information: Resistant to Lighting element and special attacks. |- | Luxord Effect: All-Break Description: Always Card Break regardless enemy's Card Numbers. Duration: 15 cards Other Information: Resistant to Fire, Ice, and Lighting element and special attacks. Roxas Effect: Double Hit Description: One Attack Card can inflict twice as much damage. Duration: 20 attacks Category:Cards